stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Guayota
Scientist Goa'uld generated by Queen Chaxiraxi island of Tenerife, the main opponent of Achàman from which he was killed. History Generated immediately after the arrival of Queen Chaxiraxi island of Tenerife, Guayote was raised in one of the first created Jaffa coming to maturity, unlike many of his brothers, died over the years because of predators present in the Archipelago of the Canaries . Took a guest from the population present on the archipelago, Guayote he differed by brothers Magec, and Aranfaybo for its remarkable capacuità in science. Fascinated geothermal energy emitted by volcanoes are very active at that time in the archipelago, immediately devoted himself to study creating laboratory monitoring of each of the seven Canary Islands. According to the island, Guayota assumed a different identity but all united by the fact that the Goa'uld had portrayed as a God of Evil to keep away the people from its laboratories. For centuries the experiments caused violent eruptions on each island until Guayota could not move the line of fire from beneath the islands of La Gomera and Gran Canaria, definitely off the two shield volcanoes. But not always the outcome fou as hoped and because of one of the experiments carried out on the island of El Hierro, the vast rock face collapsed into the sea, raising a huge tsunami wave of immense proportions. Because of this cataclysm, the scientist Goa'uld was imprisoned in his laboratory on Mount Teide. Remained for centuries, Guayota came into open conflict with the Goa'uld Magec. The latter had openly defeated Queen Chaxiraxi placing his empire on all the islands. With cunning Guayote attracted Magec in one of its laboratories and imprisoned him. But prison of Magec fù short term. Achàman a minor Goa'uld just come from the rest of the galaxy he managed to free himself Magec only to defeat himself. In the confusion the liberation of Magec, Guayota was killed by Achàman, who threw the body of the Goa'uld in the crater filled with lava of Teide. Mithology For the Guanches , Guayota dwell in volcanoes , but mainly in Echeide ( spanish like the Teide ), considered the volcano as a door that communicated with the underworld (hell ) . The term " Guayota " could come from wa - yewta (the destroyer ) , which can be directly related to volcanic activity. As a result of this , they could provide themselves with obsidian for knives or spear points. Guayota is associated with black dogs and symbolizes the principle of evil that fights the good. According to the beliefs Guanches , Guayota lived inside the Teide volcano (hell ) . According to legend, the god kidnapped Guayota Magec ( god of light and sun) , and took him into the Teide , plunging the world into darkness. The Guanches asked Achamán clemency , their supreme god . After a bitter struggle , managed to defeat Guayota Achamán , Magec get the bowels of Echeyde and plug the crater with Guayota inside. Legend has it that the cap put Achamán is called Sugar Loaf, the last cone , whitish , crowned by Mount Teide. Since then Guayota remains locked inside Teide . When the Teide erupting , it was customary for the Guanches encendieran bonfires to scare Guayota or, according to another version , so if you could leave Echeyde Guayota , thought he was in hell and pass by. A Guayota is often represented him as a black dog , accompanied by his huésted Guacanchas Tibicenas or demons. In many Teide volcanic pipes have been found remains of food offerings and vessels , so it is known that the Guanches made offerings in the house of Guayota to appease the wrath of the devil. Guayota shares similar traits to other people of volcanoes evil deities , as in the case of the goddess Pele in Hawaiian mythology , who lived on the volcano Kīlauea and was considered by Native Hawaiians as responsible for the eruptions of the volcano. Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:Goa'uld Deceased Categoria:Guanches Pantheon